Hell's Reign: Ice
by RickseriaStar
Summary: Lost and alone in a frozen waste land, will they ever find themselves?
1. Frozen

Tittle: Ice: Hell's Reign Saga Part 1

Chapter Title: Frozen

Words: 1619

Rate: M

Summary: Lost and alone in a frozen waste land, will they ever find themselves?

* * *

Ice chapter one

Frozen

White. All I saw was white. Why? Why did this happen? How could I let this happen? I'm a fool. A love-sick, sex driven fool. She was all I wanted and I let her down. Foolish. I am foolish. A slave to my emotions, love and lust controlling my every though and motion. Even now I yearned for her body to press against mine, her orange hair tempting me to lean my head down and breathe her in. To smell her wonderful tangy and sweet smell, like fresh tangerines. But I no longer could muster the strength. I made her leave me. We hadn't been able to travel far, and my leg, frostbitten and swollen, was dragging me down. We stopped. We sat down and tried to warm ourselves. After ages of sitting and waiting, I told her to take my jacket, bundle up, and head for the shores. She knew where to go, and I hoped she would make it. I now slightly regretted giving my jacket up. The snow and wind pierced through me, chilling my body to the bones. Tired and weary, I soon fell back into my white tomb. I hoped and prayed help would come. Come and free me from this frozen hell.

* * *

He had been freezing when she had left him. Spots of blue and black dead flesh adorned his body, giving her the full knowledge of the story He was going to die if she didn't hurry. Then there was his leg. She hated leaving him, especially with the torn and broken limb. Every step was torture, his body tense, his teeth gritted, and his face carved into an emotion of pain. She wished she could've stayed with him, to keep him company as they froze. But he insisted she go and get help. She walked and walked. Now she was nearing a small town. She hoped she could find a doctor and a search team and find him, frozen in the snowstorm once more.

* * *

Why did they have to stop there? They shouldn't have. He knew better. But he knew it was an adventure. The excitement of an adventure had lured the straw hat wearing teen in like a fish to a worm and hook. It had cost them dearly. Even now, after two weeks, the crew could not find their missing nakama*. He missed them. Especially his cook. He loved his food. The straw hat was his treasure but next to it was Sanji's cooking. Luffy felt comfort in seeing the thin and almost fragile form in the kitchen, cooking like it was the end of the world. The raven-haired captain, who now stood in the kitchen where the cook once was, felt tears in his eyes, but he didn't care. His nakama had been stolen right away from him.

* * *

Fight. That's what he wanted. His brain screamed for it. His body twitched, irritated by the lack of colorful language, and his mind raced and filled with the thoughts. His mind swam with images and memories. He didn't like saying it, but he found that his brain was filled with detailed thoughts. Thoughts of the cook. How his hair shined gold and silky when the light shined upon it. His eyes, blue and wild as the sea. How his frame was so thin and feminine, almost tempting the swordsman to rub his hand over the blond. The cook was so feminine in appearance. The moss-haired man groaned. His pants felt tight and he knew then that maybe he wasn't as straight as he thought. But not gay. The closest would be bi. He felt these feelings towards the archeologist as well. But the cook…he was strong, but he remained good looking. The blond cared for himself, cleaning and grooming himself daily. He also cooked. Cooking in most places was a woman's job. But he was skilled. It made the swordsman wonder how it would feel if those skilled hands were working on him, not food. He yearned for those perfect, delicate hands to caress his skin, to massage his muscles, and knead into him. Oh how he longed for more than that. To feel the cook, wiggling and snuggling, against him as he thrust. He wanted it. Badly. But he knew the cook would not. His hand ran through his short, green hair. He knew the cook loved women. Only women.

* * *

Gone. That's all the long-nosed sharpshooter knew. Sanji and Nami…Two important crewmates…just gone. Gone like the Spring breeze as Summer's heat rolls along the passage of time. Gone like the bears in winter. He wanted them back. He missed the Navigator's hand grabbing his nose and the cook's kick leaving him beaten. He felt tears. He cried, like his captain, both deeply hurt by their nakamas' disappearances.

* * *

He wanted them back. They all did. All sat around, not wanting to do anything, aside from the skeleton, who played Bink's Sake, hoping they would hear and come back to them. The archeologist read but all could see tears in her eyes. The doctor crying as Franky played guitar and the skeleton playing prevented them from hearing the pained cry from the mountain.

* * *

Pain. Pain woke me from my sleep. A searing fire from my broken limb climbed up my spine. It was too much. The pain was more than I could handle. Not just that woke me up. I was cold. Colder than I'd ever been before. All I knew was I needed to get warm. I had to. I would freeze if I didn't. Sitting up, I screamed. My back arched from the shockwaves coming up from my leg and the uncomfortable bed of snow beneath me. But I had to ignore it. I had to get up. To get warm.

Tears flooded my eyes as I forced myself to stand. It hurt so much. It was like crushing my leg, then tearing it apart, and then walking on it. My tears streamed down my cheeks, soon freezing to ice at my jaw. I took one shaking step and I felt cool snow all over my front. I had fallen. But I couldn't stop. Not until I found shelter. I struggled to my feet. This time I stayed up. It felt like hours until I collapsed. I could no longer feel any part of my body. I didn't even realize I was shivering. All I wanted was to rest. Rest….rest… My eyelids drooped and closed…then…Nothing.

* * *

Snow. All snow. Nothing but It. But It can see. It sees all. It is hungry. It yearns for more. So It leaves It's den. It looks for prey. Something It must find for Master's Master. It smells him. Fresh Human, amongst the white fields. It sees the golden locks of hair, covering with snow. It crawls to Human, pokes the side, and checks to see if Human is male. Human is male. So It takes Human to Master.

* * *

Cold. I was cold. So cold. Then…pain. Enormous and ugly, the pain I felt reared its head. Waves of pain ripped up my spine, making me scream…If I didn't have a gagging rag in my mouth. Wait. Where was I? I forced my eyes open. The room was dark so I didn't see much. But I saw the thick ropes on three of my limbs, my broken leg wrapped to stop the bleeding, and I was naked. Strapped to a table by the ropes, and stripped of all cover, I was alone. Until I heard a door open. Two sets of footsteps and voices sounded out in the darkness. It made me tense, ready to try and free myself. I wanted out.

"Human is good, yes? It hopes Master thinks so. It had trouble. It almost failed. But It is done. It found Human. Human is male. Good, yes? Did It do well?" one raspy voice soon said.

"Yes. This is a fine young man. Exquisite even. Nice body mass, perfect features… I love it. Beautiful. Blond…no…golden hair, blue eyes, and such beauty. Almost female. Injured and frostbitten, but that will heal. Hmm…" I felt a hand move my head up. I felt the voices thumb bushing against my goatee. "Well. I wager 18 or 19 years of age. Facial hair…well… almost perfect. Very lovely though. Hm. An artisan too… An artist? Musician? Cook?...Yes, a cook." Now the voice was feeling my hands. "Beautiful." I still couldn't see who the voices were.

"It had hoped so. It didn't know if Master would like Human," the first rasped. "It" was its name?

"Good job. I am pleased," "Master" said. I shook. "Now, now. I won't hurt you. I am merely the preparer. For it is my boss, my Master, who will harm you," Master said. I hated him. His voice grated against my mind more than the marimo's. Marimo I could deal with. I felt his hands leave me.

"May It touch?"

"I will allow you to touch him. But only just this once. Won't want to damage anything as beautiful as him, now would we?"

"No Master. It will not harm." I felt a cold and furry thing touching me. "Human is cold," I was. I felt my body shivering. "Human is sick. It is sorry Human is not good,"

"He is fine. He will heal. Now, come. We must take our leave," Master said. Soon their breath and footsteps faded out. I was alone. Alone and exposed to who knows what.

* * *

She stared out in horror. It had snowed. Her footprints, once deep and prominent in the snow, now were nowhere to be seen. She knew it was the end for him. Frostbite and infection would find him first. There was no hope.

_To be continued_


	2. Rescued

Title: Hell's Reign Saga: Ice

Chapter title: Rescued

Rate: M

Summary: Will the lost souls in the snow ever survive until the green summer saves them?

* * *

** Rescued**

It hadn't really sunk in yet. She had no hope of finding him. She hated herself for leaving him. Even now she was inside, warm by a fire. It was horrible to leave him. His face flashed into her mind, his expression grim. Frostbite was taking its toll as well. She knew his leg, if not fixed soon, would have to be amputated. _I'm horrible. How could I leave him like that?_ No. he had been insisting that she leave. It pained her, but she left. She now regretted it, because if she hadn't gone, he wouldn't be alone. Maybe he knew and just didn't want her to see? She got up from her seat. She had to find him.

* * *

Torture. That's what this was. It was Kami's punishment for his piracy. He didn't remember what dry eyes felt like. He hadn't stopped crying since the cook and the navigator had been called missing. His nakama… gone. That's all he knew.

* * *

The captain kept crying. It drove the swordsman nuts. He missed the cook too. Well…his body anyway. Images of the cook flashed into his mind. Including one of him trying to take a shower. The moss-haired one remembered seeing the cook's thin body, his muscles thin and carved perfectly. He was built for endurance and flexibility. Speed as well. But what was wrapped up in curling gold pubic hair interested him the most. The cook was perfect. Golden hair, bright intelligent blue eyes, porcelain skin, lean muscles and a cock that had to have been 8 or 9 inches long. Huge. The cook was amazing. The swordsman was slightly upset that he had seen the cook like that. However, it was reaching out and touching his cock and tugging gently at the curling hair around it that set the cook off. He screamed and kicked the swordsman away. It had made him feel so guilty.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" the blond man had shouted at him. Blushing, he ran before answering. The cook never looked at him directly. Not until the witch drug him off to a store. The look had been one that said "get yourself lost and I'll kill you, shitty gay marimo". Then they were gone. Two and a half weeks now. There was no way he could last any longer. So he looked at the map, discovering that only the outer rim of the island was summer and that the inside was winter. He grabbed a coat and left the _Thousand Sunny_ and searched the island. That's when it hit him. They were in trouble. He put on his coat and started off into the frozen wasteland.

* * *

Soon he found what he had wanted to find. He saw the golden locks reflecting light. The marimo man ran to the cook. The cook was pale and shaking, only a thin blanket covering his freezing, naked body. His hair was dull and losing its shine. Zolo picked the cook up. He whimpered and shook. The cook was burning up. A fever had made its way into his body, burning him from the inside out. Zolo knew he had to get the cook warm. He felt the cook pressing into his torso. The cook was whimpering. He was in pain?

* * *

Pain. Cold. Heat. I was torn by these different feelings. My leg was numb, but I felt a radiating pain from my ass, strongly coursing up my back. I whimpered and snuggled into the warm thing holding me. I heard wispers of "It's ok" and "Just hold on" but I couldn't place them. I wanted to die. I wanted Kami-sama to let me go. To leave the frozen land I called Hell. I snuggled deeper into the warmth.

"Help…me..."

"Don't worry. I will."

"Shitty…gay…marimo?"

"Nice to see you too, ero-cook," he mumbled. I opened my eyes. Out of my right, I saw him. I hated being saved by him but it was better than freezing. I smilled.

"Thanks…" I said, drifting into the darkness behind my eyelids once more.

_ To be continued_

_

* * *

_

…A/N: Hey guys. RickseriaStar here. Just thought I'd let you know that the story has been updated but it's in chapter 1. It doesn't seem like you guys knew that i would be doing this kinda thing. These chapters are really long and I typicaly don't have time to type them all at once. So I'll shoot for half and half at a time. Sorry if this bothers you but it's as fast as I can go.

-Thanks for reading,

RickseriaStar


End file.
